


называл ее бедой

by igarashiriku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dreams, F/M, Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashiriku/pseuds/igarashiriku
Summary: я возжелал ее настолько сильно, что будто наяву видел ее, сидящей на моих коленях, одетой лишь в мою черную рубашку, видел себя, курящего очередную сигарету.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Irimi Kaya
Kudos: 1





	называл ее бедой

**Author's Note:**

> моя первая работа по токийскому гулю. она была написана примерно год назад.

я никогда не убегал от проблем. до сегодняшнего дня.

кофе остывал, а я молча сидел, даже не вслушиваясь в игравшую музыку, что обычно привлекала меня.

— еще кофе? — женский приветливый голос буквально вырвал меня из плена кошмарных мыслей. музыка уже давно не играла, она лишь звенела в моей пустой голове, смешиваясь со странными воспоминаниями. я кивнул. вряд ли я смог бы сказать что-то разумное в данный момент.

она осторожно наполнила мою чашку горячим напитком. ее внешность я запомнил отчетливо: светлая кожа и темно-карие глаза – этакий привлекательный контраст – черные волосы собраны в высокую прическу, наверняка на ощупь они словно шелковая ткань, форма, подчеркивающая ее фигуру.

рассеянно поблагодарив ее, я сделал глоток кофе. однако отвести взгляд от этой девушки я уже не мог.

— кая-чан, зайди ко мне, будь добра, — голос был приглушенным, будто доносился из какого-то «тайного убежища».

темноволосая официантка оставила поднос на барной стойке и, вытерев руки, поспешила в служебное помещение. ее походка была легкой, она будто парила по заведению.

уже подходя к двери собственного дома, я как обезумевший шептал ее имя, словно надеялся, что она услышит меня и придет.

***

шли дни, а она не приходила. да и разве она могла прийти? я для нее – обычный клиент, она для меня – смысл существования. я ярко представлял, как перебираю ее прекрасные волосы и рассказываю ей о художниках, а она улыбается, внимательно слушает, лежа на моих коленях. я вижу в ней весь свой мир, шепчу ее имя, брежу ей, и, когда она ведет своим тонким пальчиком по моим щекам, я чувствую спокойствие, осознавая, что она со мной.

***

я снова был в «антейку», но ее там уже не было. я будто всегда опаздывал на несколько минут. или это было просто внушение.

внушение это сейчас или нет, но она заходит в кофейню, держа в руках букет красных роз.

— ирими-сан, вам сделать кофе? — оживленно спрашивает кто-то из работников, но его голос в моей голове звучит настолько глухо, что я с трудом могу разобрать слова.

в этот день я впервые разбил обе руки в кровь. в этот день я впервые пришел домой далеко за полночь.

_ее звали **кая ирими**. я же называл ее бедой._

***

я не знал ее, не знал совершенно, но, клянусь, каждый предмет в моей комнате напоминал мне о ее существовании. тоскующее воображение рисовало мне ее портреты, а я не мог воплотить их даже в небольшой набросок в школьной тетради.  
я возжелал ее настолько сильно, что будто наяву видел ее, сидящей на моих коленях, одетой лишь в мою черную рубашку, видел себя, курящего очередную сигарету. видел, как она касается своими губами моих, но не целует, лишь дразнит. она цепляется нежными губами за мочку уха, соскальзывая на шею. я буквально опьянен ею, так что, кинув тлеющую сигарету в пустой стакан, я грубо хватаю ее за талию, сильнее прижимая к себе. я вдыхаю аромат ее волос – волос моей женщины – и пьянею, еще сильнее пьянею.

вместо сладкого шепота я слышу привычное «будьте внимательнее!».


End file.
